My Parody hold your applause until the end, lol
by Theresa Rothoerd
Summary: This is my parody, as I'm still writing it, I don't know what all is going to happen, PG for some language and some ideas that must be alluded to oh yeah, and they have weapons, it's needed, for later chapter, just read, it's cute:) ENJOY!! R/R please!!
1. This is where we meet the characters!

My Parody!!! (Yeah!!!!) 

Hello, hello all!! I'm here, no need to fear. Well, at the end of this, I'm going to say that I don't own the movies/books/whatever I use for this. Because as it is now, I don't know what I'm going to write about it. All that I know is that I don't own the HP characters I use, except my Theresa Rothoerd (not only my pen name, but my character!!) Let the insanity begin!!!! (yeah!!!)

We meet our characters at Hogwarts, they are, of course, in their little group (they are our men - James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.)

Anonymous voice from above: I am here to take you away, you are going to come with me.

Sirius: (looks down at his sandwich, then looks up, with the others) Who is that?

With a whoosh (yes, a whoosh), our men are catapulted into a foresty area, it is more like a swamp though (second thought).

James: Ok, where are we?

Sirius: (still looking at his sandwich, then drops it) I don't think we want to know. I think we've been attacked by another Fan Fiction writer.

Buzzer goes off in the background.

Remus: What are you going to do to us? (cowers slightly)

Anomus (oh forget this, it's me): I'm going to do something that I've seen so many other great Fan Fiction writer before me do, I'm going to put you in a parody of HP (hooray!!).

James: (still looks like a deer in front of headlights) What?

Sirius: (still staring at his sandwich, which is now in the mud) She's going to do something to us.

Me: Well, the thing is, I'm going to put you through an adventure, an adventure of my own making.

Collective shutter in the group.

Sirius: (glances toward a tree and hears a twig break) What in the world is that?

Me: Ummm, well . . . .

Remus, James and Peter all clutter together. Sirius goes over to investigate

Sirius: Oh My God! You're kidding right?

Writer smiles.

Peter: Umm, Miss Writer-Person, who is that?

Remus: And do we want to know?

Sirius grabs the person by the collar and drags them out of the bushes, it's Severus Snape.

Sirius: You're kidding.

Me: (smiles) No, I'm not. I love you all, well, most of you.

James, Sirius, Severus, Remus, and Peter: Who?

Me: (smiles) Can't tell!

(all roll eyes)

Me: I'm going to put you all through an adventure, and you can't (reading Sirius's mind) kill each other without me saying so.

All sigh, unhappily.

Me: Ok, I've got some really good ideas, so go with me, because you all have talents that will help you through these situations. All of your talents will be used: James, your trouble-making abilities . . . (James's smiles, Sirius slaps his back) Remus, your cunning-ness (Remus smiles) Severus, your sly-ness, (Severus smiles, everyone else scowls) and Peter . . .

Sirius: What about me? I have no talents?? (looks kinda worried)

Me: Sirius, you're just too funny, and cute (blushes)

Sirius (does a really cute dance, but then again, I'm bias, then he high fives James, then Remus, then Peter, then just when he's about to high give Severus, he stops completely) Oh yeah!!

Me: Anyway, Peter, your . . . ummm, ability to survive the boyz. (the Boyz nod)

(A/N : The Boyz are James, Sirius and Remus.)

Me: So, we can start?

James: Wait, (he takes a step forward.) you aren't going to hurt us, are you?

Me: Well, James, you have to have a kid, that I write about in another Fan Fiction, Remus can't die, because he's in the same Fan Fiction, Sirius can't die, because my main character is in love with you (Theresa Rothoerd, my pen name as well, and a character that is helping me with this Fan Fiction) and the same character is in love with you, Severus. And Peter, well you have to do something else in the future too . . .

Peter: Like what?

Me: Well, then again, this is my Fan Fiction, it can have a few plot problems, hee hee.

Peter: (Very paranoid) ok . . . .

Me: (anyway, smiles very meanly) Let's begin!!

The scene changes again, we are now in a castle (not Hogwarts . . .)

OK: I know that my chapters are going to be short, please don't yell (hides under desk with keyboard). In case you didn't catch it the first time, I don't own anyone in this story except Theresa Rothoerd, the name and the character, and some other people who are going to enter along the way. If you don't like it, send me flames, I don't care, I'll just send them back (lol, j/k) ENJOY THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS!!


	2. 2, please don't cheer yet all right, che...

CHAPTER 2 YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All right, in this one our heroes take on an enormus foe, and I'm not talking about Jabba the Hutt, anyway, again, I don't own anything or anyone except Theresa Rothoerd, my pen-name and the character, this is one where we actually start the adventure, sorta, ok, ENJOY!! R/R please, oh yeah and they get weapons, don't worry, they don't use them, they just . . . well, you'll see!

Sirius: Where are we?

(Theresa Rothoerd comes over, I had to put her in)

Theresa: You're in a movie

The Boyz, Peter and Severus: Theresa!?

Sirius comes over and hugs her, then kisses her on the cheek, Severus cringes.

James: What movie?

Theresa: Well, ummm, it's one of her (points toward the ceiling) favorite movies.

Remus: And that would be . . .

Theresa: The House on Haunted Hill.

(A/N it's the only scary movie that I like, this is like the 1999/2000 one, I can't remember what year it is, jus the modern one not the 1950's one, even though both are very good; oh yeah! And remember that credit(s) will be given at the end of this FF, ok, back to the story)

James: And that would be . . .

Theresa: It's a Muggle movie, some people think it's stupid, but I, and the Author think it is the best (does a thumbs up to the camera)

Sirius: Well, what are we supposed to do?

Theresa: Oh, well, in the House on Haunted Hill, everyone gets locked in the house and they all have to spend the night there, of course the house is haunted and people die, horrible deaths, it's really good. (smiles)

Remus: I told you we should have gone to the library, (eyes Sirius) but 'No, let's go out and do something else, Moony.'

Severus: (in the corner, no one really cares about him, he's a slightly lighter color then he usually is, that's saying something) What else happens?

Theresa: Well, they all get weapons (about 10 seconds of silence follow) Oh, I'd better go and get those!

James rolls his eyes, Sirius is just staring at the ceiling, trying not to laugh, Remus is fiddling with a table, Severus sighs loudly, and Peter is just being himself.

Theresa comes back with 6 boxes. They all have names on them. Theresa hands them to their owners.

Theresa: (holding her own box) Say thank you.

Everyone in a monotone voice: Thank you.

Author: You're welcome.

Everyone opens their boxes, James, Remus and Peter get handguns, Sirius gets a machine gun (you can tell who the author's favorite is) and Severus gets a swiss army knife, with a small (very small) gun as an attachment (don't laugh, I picked this for him for a good reason) Theresa opens hers, but closes it rather quickly.

Sirius: (picks up his with difficulty) Oh yeah! I love those Sirius-lover authors! 

Author: (blushes) We all love you Sirius!!

Everyone eyes one another suspiciously.

Author: Ok, let's go to our first challenge!! (All the guys try to disguise their weapons, and Sirius with his huge gun decides to use a vanishing spell to be able to carry it without it being seen)

Scene changes again: They are teleported to a fast food restaurant.

They all look around.

Author: Ok, Mission 1, you have to order french fries.

James: What kind of a mission is that?

Author: You'll see.

Peter: Ok, which of us looks the most Muggle?

They look from one to the other and decide on James.

James (walks up to the counter and smiles at the cashier) Hello, umm, can I have some fries?

Cashier: (looks at the clock) I'm sorry, sir. It's only 7, we only have hashbrowns. (looks toward the other guys)

Author: See? 

(A/N this is a personal experience, only I was only on 30 minutes of sleep, and I had gone through 4 states during the night, it wasn't good, but really good Parody material.)

James (walks back to the group of guys) It's a no-go.

Sirius: Are you serious?

Remus: No, you're Sirius. (Sirius glares at Remus, Remus smiles back)

Severus: So, what are we going to do?

Sirius: I have an idea. (Storms out into the parking lot)

(A/N This is where it ends, don't worry, I'm definitely not like Sirius, and oh yeah, I don't think that Sirius is a homicidal maniac, it's all good)

James looks out through the door and gasps, everyone else looks out as well.

James and Severus grab the doors and hold them open. We see Sirius driving a car, at about .5 MPH and he is creeping toward the fast food restaunt at a snail's pace, but nonetheless, he is screaming that he's going to get the cashier, inside the car.

The cashier sees what is happening, and starts screaming, Sirius is screaming as well, (camera pans out, we see that Sirius hasn't even gotten into the restaurant yet, serious Austin Power-ness happening)

Our "victim" has been screaming for so long, she has to stop to catch her breath. Severus is tried of holding the door open and closes it, but Sirius is coming, nonetheless, still screaming.

Theresa yawns and is about to fall over, asleep, but catches herself and grabs Peter. She jumps over the counter and grabs some fries, she cooks them and puts them into the package and holds them into the air, triumphantly.

Theresa: YEAH!!!!!!!!

Where will they go next? What will they do with the fries? Am I ever going to let them go? These and many more questions (like: where **is** my toaster) will be answered in the next chapter of MY PARODY!! (applause)


	3. 3 oh yeah, here we go!

THIS IS PART 3!! WA HOO! 

As always, remember: I don't own anything or anyone, they belong to their respective owners and such. I only own Theresa Rothoerd, the name and the character. As always, remember you can R/R and flame if you must! ENJOY!!!

Scene changes again, now it is a boat (ok, ok, ship)

Sirius is now sitting in a chair, still screaming, everyone else is on the deck, Theresa still has the fries.

Remus: Nice one, Theresa. 

Theresa: Thanks.

Everyone save Sirius: SHUT-UP!!!!!!

Sirius goes quiet, realizing that he's no longer in the car.

Sirius: I got to get one of those.

Theresa: (gets up) Sirius, maybe you should get a bike, and try to go a bit faster. (kisses him on the forehead) Why do you think I still have the fries?

Author: Keep them, they'll come in handy, believe me, I'm the author.

Peter: Where are we now?

Author: Umm, why don't you find out?

Everyone is a bit frightened.

Peter looks around, as does everyone else, then he spots someone coming down the deck. There is a couple, one is dressed in a beautiful dress (obviously the girl, don't laugh, I had to add that!) and the other is dressed in a dress shirt and pants with suspenders. 

Peter: What is the name of this ship?

Guy: Ummm, you've been on here for a while, right?

Peter: Just tell me. (seems a little upset)

Guy: The Titanic.

Peter turns back to the group, Remus states what everyone is thinking.

Remus: Damn.

Author: Ok, I know that this one is overdone, but I read a really good parody done with this, but it was about Star Wars, so . . . 

James: What's Star Wars?

Author: You'll find out. Anyway, I'm going to try to do the same thing, kinda.

James: So, what's our mission?

Author: This one is fun, you have to find the secret item and when you find it, you'll change to the next area, but you'd better hurry.

Sirius: Dare I ask why . . .

Author: Because this ship is going to sink soon, duh!

Sirius looks like he's going to pout, Theresa pulls him into a hug.

Remus: What does it look like?

Author: It'll look like a book, only it will glow, that's how you can tell it's magical.

Remus rolls his eyes.

Severus: So a needle in a haystack?

Author: Yeah.

Severus: Great (unenthusiastic)

Author: You'd better hurry.

Theresa: So, do you want to split up, or stay together?

Sirius: Let's do both, let's break up into pairs, I call Theresa!

Severus sighs.

James grabs Remus and pulls him toward him.

Severus: Damn it!

Peter: Hooray! I'm with Severus! (A little too excited)

Severus tries to get away.

James: Ok, we'll take the bow.

Sirius: We'll take the stern, (whispers: or the rear) (Theresa giggles)

Peter: We'll take the middle!

Sirius: (pulling away from Theresa's ear) That is obvious, Pete.

Peter blushes.

They all break into their groups and take their specific areas. We look to James first: him and Remus are looking through cabins desperately, but find nothing. Next, we look to Severus, Peter is continuously annoying Severus, as Severus is trying to look for the book. Severus looks like he is going to have an attack. Next we go to Sirius and Theresa, Theresa is looking through some old desk drawers as Sirius is clinging to her and is whispering in her ear as Theresa is giggling and trying to get away from him. 

Suddenly, the whole ship shutters and everyone is tossed to one side, the Titanic has been hit. Theresa is thrown against a door and the door flings open. Sirius runs over and tries to pick her up, but then his eyes are caught by a car. He gives Theresa a mystrivious smile, complete with suggestive eyebrow movements. Theresa smiles back.

Now, we move to Severus and Peter, since the huge shutter, Peter has gone into a panic. Severus runs out of the room, he isn't sure where he is going, but he just wants to get away from Peter.

Now, let's see what James and Remus are up to, the tremble of the ship has sent James to the floor, since Remus was holding onto a part of the wall, he fell a few seconds after him. Remus falls right on top of James, just as (don't you love these stories, everything happens at the same time) Severus runs in. He is frozen. (James and Remus are in a suggestive position)

Severus: Oh My God!!!!

James: No, no, no, no, I would never . . . I mean, not that you're ugly, or anything

Remus: (shocked, just shocked) Severus, no, don't even think that, no.

Severus looks through his pockets and pulls out his swiss army knife, he is about to gouge out his eyes, but he is stopped by Peter running into him from behind.

Severus: Dammit Peter! I hate you!

James: Where is Sirius, is he have any luck (A/N oh yeah, he's getting some 'luck', oh you just wait, lol)

Splits to the car, James, Remus, Peter and Severus run toward the car, Theresa's hand is against the window, Severus looks like his blood is about to boil, James is trying to stifle his laughter. Severus grabs the handle to the door and flings it open, he screams slightly and backs away. 

A voice is heard, definitely Sirius's "You like that?" 

Theresa responds slightly airily: "Of course, you can do it harder though."

Sirius responds, as though out of breath, "I can't hold out much longer."

Theresa is still airy, "I didn't think you could last this long."

James and Remus push Pete away so that they can see. Theresa is sitting on the seat, with Sirius right behind her, she does indeed have her hand against the window, and Sirius is giving her a back massage, they seem slightly disappointed. (A/N: What? What did you think they were doing? You didn't think . . . awww, no! You thought they were, awww, you sick people!)

Severus keeps backing up and he trips over some luggage, the luggage busts open and a glowing book flies out. Severus whimpers slightly and grabs it.

What's going to happen next? Stay tuned, or you can just hit the next button below, PEACE OUT!


	4. 4 Now let's have some real fun!

MY PARODY PART 4!!!! Oh yeah, Baby!!

This is the 4th part of my first Parody. I would just like to say again that I don't own anything or anyone except Theresa Rothoerd and (introduced in this chapter) Renee Rothoerd. Everything else is owned by other people and other companies. Thanx and enjoy, oh yeah, this is adventure is in 2 chapters, ENJOY!!! hee hee hee. R/R about the ending, tell me what you think is in the box!!!

The scene changes immediately. We go back to the forest/swampy place.

James: Who was that?

Severus: (triumphantly) Me, I grabbed this! (He holds up the book)

Theresa: I can't believe you, you ruin all my fun.

Sirius (proud of himself) Your fun?

Theresa: (giggly again) Yeah . . . (he leans in a whispers to her again, she keeps giggling)

Remus: (rolls his eyes) Where are we now?

Author: Ok, this is another movie. This is another great movie.

Peter: And that would be . . .

Author: Theresa, tell them.

Theresa pulls away from Sirius.

Theresa: Jurassic Park, this is a great Steven Spielberg movie, it has adventure and plot and everything. (gives another thumbs up to the camera)

Sirius: What's the challenge?

Author: You have to save someone (A/N oh my god, this is so JP3) infact you have to save someone who is very important.

James: Who?

Author: Theresa's cousin: Renee

Theresa: (shocked) Oh My God! Are you serious?

Peter: No, (points at Sirius) he's Sirius.

Sirius is getting visibly steamed.

Theresa: We have to save her.

James: Why?

Author: Because she has information about this challenge, she can tell you things about this challenge that you have to know. You have to find her before she is . . . well. . .

Remus: (fearing to ask) Why is this called **Jurassic** Park?

A roar in the background is heard, and all run away from it. They all run until Severus falls, Sirius runs right into him, he is meaning to kick him while he is on the ground, but Severus grabs his foot and Sirius tumbles down too. Everyone jumps down where they are.

Remus: What are we going to do now?

James: Well, maybe if we ask politely where she is being held . . .

Sirius: (stands up) Hey, Author-Lady, where is she being held?

Just then, the T-Rex finds them, Sirius doesn't have enough time to get down, he just stares as the jaws open wide and it lowers to bite him in half. From nowhere, a huge hand appears and knocks the dino back. Sirius just stares as Theresa jumps on his back and throws him to the ground.

Sirius: What was that?

Me: I told you (takes hand back to continue to type) I can't kill you, you're too cute! (blushes even redder)

Sirius: Well? Where is she?

The T-Rex is stunned and is looking around for its prey, the Boyz, Severus Peter and Theresa are all frozen out of fear and it can't see them.

Me: She is being held at the building-thingy-that-the-people-always-go-to (for lack of a better name)

Severus: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, I know exactly where that is.

Theresa: (hits him across the head) Stop that, it's right over there. (The points to a building that is covered in trees and is, conveniently only several hundred feet away)

They all jump up and make a break for it. James is in the lead followed by Peter then Remus then Severus then Theresa and bringing up the rear is Sirius. (A/N: He would have been in the lead except that he knows that I won't kill him off, so he is making fun of the dino as he is running away from it.)

James throws the door open and holds it for all of them, Theresa helps him close it, as the T-Rex tries, but fails to get into their makeshift fortress.

Theresa: (shouts) Renee?

A small girl crawls out from under the counter, she is dressed in a dirty cloak that looked like it was formally blue but has been changed into a mix between brown and green.

Renee: Theresa!

They run and embrace. The boys just sit there and wait to disappear and reappear somewhere else, but nothing happens.

Severus: Hey, Author-Lady, you said that this was the challenge!

Me: Well, I didn't say that it was the whole challenge, did I? Plus, you have to get something to help you solve the final puzzle, don't you?

Remus: Well, what's the last part?

Me: Well, you have to leave the safety of your little hideout and go and get a T-Rex tooth.

They all freeze, even Theresa drops her cousin.

Peter: You're kidding, right?

A strategic pound is just heard at the door (perfect timing, as usual)

Theresa: Well, let's do it. (James grabs her arm)

James: We can't do this, Theresa.

Theresa: I don't mean that way (she points to the door they entered through) I mean this way. (She points to the strategic backdoor.

They all slowly and quietly exit through the backdoor and run off into the woods to formulate a plan.

(Several minutes later . . .)

Severus: So, we're going to die?

Sirius: (stands up, completely hurt) No, **we **aren't going to die, you're just going to sacrifice yourself for us.

Severus: (shooting daggers at Sirius) Not if it was the last thing I ever did.

James: We need a realistic plan.

Another roar is heard, and a crushing of trees is heard also. The T-Rex is attacking. They all run deeper into the woods and are separated (A/N: You know something is going to happen when they all get separated)

James and Sirius are paired together, Theresa and Remus are together and Severus is, once again, paired with Peter. 

Severus: (as he is running with Peter whining) Lord, just take me now, I have no reasons left to live)

Peter: (his whining, he keeps repeating this:) We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die . . .

Severus: I'm going to kill you myself if you don't shut-up.

Me: Remember: You can't kill one another!

Severus: Dammit!

James is separated from Sirius for a split second and the T-Rex cuts him off from Sirius.

James: (taking off in a different direction) AHHHHH!

Sirius: (realizing that his best-friend is missing) James? James?

As Sirius is stopped and turned around, Theresa, Remus and Severus run into him, from two different directions.

Sirius: (On the ground and in pain) Get off of me!

Theresa: I'm trying (stops) Who is touching my leg?

Severus: Sorry.

Theresa: And where is Renee? (She stands up and all the guys get entangled in one another)

Everyone else gets up and looks around, just as Peter runs into them all again; he's still screaming, "We're going to die"

Sirius: James went that way, (points in the direction James went) Let's go!

They all take off and find James, pinned against a tree the T-Rex barring down at him. Sirius grabs his machine gun, aims and pulls the trigger.

Sirius: (squinting, then looks down) Wait, why isn't this working? (He picks it up and starts hitting it against a tree)

Me: (puts head in hands and stops typing for a minute . . . ok, we're back) Dear, take off the safety.

Sirius: Well, how do I do that?

Me: Hey, I just write Fan Fictions, I don't know about guns!

Severus is standing in the field, trying to formulate a plan, Peter is cowered behind him and Remus is standing as well, a few feet away, just staring at the events. Theresa observes the events, the action freezes and Theresa looks to the camera.

Theresa: In this situation, we have several options. 1) we could run away screaming from the hungry T-Rex 2) We could help Sirius take off the safety and help him save James 3) We could run off and save my cousin or 4) I could save the day myself. (thinks) I feel 4 coming on.

The action continues Sirius is still hitting the gun, when one stray bullet is fired, hitting Peter in the bum.

Peter: Oww! Son of a ---

Sirius: Sorry Peter!!

Theresa shakes her head and reaches into her box. She removes her hand and comes out with the most powerful weapon known to Muggle or Wizard. It is------------- 

(A/N: You'll just have to read the next chapter, hee hee hee!!!!)


	5. 5 AHHH, we're being attacked by another...

Chapter 5 of my parody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer - As usual, I don't own anyone or anything. Except that I do own Theresa Rothoerd, Renee Rothoerd, and Shaney Manfelder. I am not getting any money, I wish I was! ENJOY!!! R/R and Flame if you must, but enjoy this chapter!!!

Sirius: (stops) A toothbrush?

Remus: (turns) A dagger?

Severus: (turns) A computer?

As each one is said, Theresa looks toward the person and shakes her head; the item fits into the palm of her hand.

James: (looks toward Theresa) A bazooka? (A/N: Who was wasn't thinking that?"

Theresa: (responses) No, better and strong and more dangerous.

Peter: (looks toward Theresa, removing his hand from his bum) A goat?

Everyone gives Peter a confused look, even James loses his fear look, and the T-Rex loses his fiercesome look.

Everyone save Peter: What?

Theresa: (shaking her head) No, it's (lifts it toward the sky) 

Everyone: The Stone of Gryffindor*

*If you want to read more about the Stone of Gryffindor - read other of my Fan Fiction's entitled The Love To End All Loves

(Oh yeah, until you can read my other FF, you need to know that the Stone of Gryffindor contains all of the power of Gryffindor and can give the person whatever they want :)

Theresa changes immediately. She holds the sword of Gryffindor* in her left hand and the shield of Gryffindor* in her right.

* More items from my other FF, oh yeah! And she's a lefty, who knew?

Theresa attacks the T-Rex, but since the T-Rex knows that she is the Heir of Gryffindor, as does everyone else who has read my other Fan Fiction (glares at everyone who hasn't read my other Fan Fiction) it surrenders and spits out one of its teeth, then runs into the forest.

Of course, since this is a parody, the tooth is spit far away and it is lost. Everyone looks for it.

Sirius finally throws down is machine gun, the safety shakes loose and it goes off, shooting bullets everywhere, everyone ducks but a scream is still heard.

Theresa rises, after the bullets have stopped and runs toward the scream. Everyone else runs over and looks for the tooth, no one is successful.

Theresa returns clutching another person.

Theresa: This is Shaney Manfelder.

Shaney smiles and waves, she is holding her right arm.

Sirius: Where did you come from?

Shaney: Well, I was just talking to my friend Theresa ---

Me: Don't say my last name!

Shaney: Anyway, and she said that she was going to put me in, and here I am.

James: Welcome to her insane mind.

Shaney: Thank you.

Me: Anyway . . . Sirius, look down.

Sirius looks down and picks up the tooth, everyone disappears and reappears in a circular room.

Severus: Now where are we?

Me: STAR WARS!!!!!!!!! (starts humming the theme song)


	6. 6 We are cooking now!

MY PARODY PART 6!!!! Burnin' it up now!!!!!

This is the 4th part of my first Parody. I would just like to say again that I don't own anything or anyone except Theresa Rothoerd, Renee Rothoerd and Shaney. Everything else is owned by other people and other companies. Please R and R, tell me about something you'd like me to parody!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone looks around, Renee runs over to Theresa.

Theresa: Oh yeah! These are my friends: Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Severus and Shaney.

Renee: Maybe it would help if you pointed to them as you named them.

Theresa: Oh (blushes slightly) That's Remus (points to him), Sirius (points to him), James (points to him), Peter (points to him), Severus (points to him), and Shaney (points to her).

Renee blushes at Severus. He smiles at her, then walks to her.

Severus: Hey, how you doing? 

Sirius: (Realizing that Severus is hitting on someone) So, what's the challenge?

Me: Well, the challenge is to find another object. It's a pair of gloves.

Severus: Are you just out of ideas?

Me: NO!! You need it to do something else.

Everyone shakes their head.

Severus: So, shall we? (He offers his arm to Renee)

Sirius, not be out done, grabs and holds Theresa's hand.

Theresa: Sirius, you're just jealous.

Sirius leans in and starts whispering to her again, she starts laughing.

James shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

James: Wait, what's that?

He points to a shadowy figure. The figure moves, and becomes two people, with light swords.

Severus shoves Renee behind him and Peter drives behind the line that if formed by James, Theresa, Sirius, Remus and Severus (A/N: In that order too)

The two figures leap into the light. They are Anakin and Obi-Wan from Star Wars II (A/N: Yes, Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan. To everyone who doesn't know me personally - my vision of Remus Lupin is Ewan, yes, he's going to fight himself :) Theresa helps Remus, making a few extra swords and throwing one to Remus, one to Sirius, one to James and one to Severus.

Remus: Let's go!

Theresa and Remus fight Obi-Wan and give him a good fight. James and Severus are having a harder time though and Sirius is off in the corner laughing at Peter.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere Yoda turns up, and tries to part the fights.

Yoda: Peace, you must have.

Sirius: What the *(explesive)* are you on about?

Yoda: Hurt you, I must. (he levitates himself and hits Sirius . . . umm . . . there - yes there) 

Theresa: (looking at Sirius's body lying on the ground, in pain) You little ----

Yoda: (pulls out his light saber (A/N: all right you sick people, laugh it up) and waits for Theresa) Bring it, you must.

Sirius: (whimpering on the ground) Oh, it's going to be brought.

Theresa: Shut-up, Sirius. (btw, Severus is laughing it up, no one else has noticed Sirius on the ground)

Fight ensues, it lasts for a while, in fact so long that everyone forgets what they were fighting about until.

Remus: So, are you guys guarding anything?

Obi-Wan: No, we were just here and you guys showed up.

James: Well, what is there here?

Author: Well, you see the wall behind you?

Severus: Yeah (he only stopped giggling about 2 seconds ago, he is still pointing at Sirius on the ground)

Author: Well, you have to go through that and there is the object.

Remus runs up to the wall, and puts both hands on it.

Remus: I don't think that this is going to move . . .

Sirius: (with this one hand on his . . . area) What about that? (he points to a button on the opposite wall)

James: (looks up) You're kidding, right?

Author looks around and keeps typing.

Peter runs over and pushes the button. The wall moves aside and there is a huge light (blinding).

James walks in and grabs looks at the gloves.

James: I can't believe this . . . (he grabs them and the boyz, Peter, Severus, Renee, Theresa, and Shaney are all transported to another place)

Sirius: (tentatively standing) Where are we? (Theresa rushes over and tries to hold Sirius up . . . not in that way, you sickos)


End file.
